


Grats Are a GF's Comfort Food

by Death_Scimitar



Series: Gundam SeeD [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, I'm bad at witty titles..., Selphie and Duo are going to cause trouble, What if they get their hands on a missile?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Scimitar/pseuds/Death_Scimitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Quistis has the patience of a saint and pyrotechnics are banned from Selphie's parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grats Are a GF's Comfort Food

Quistis was on fire.

It was a good thing she had Ifrit junction her Firagas to her elemental defense for that quick trip to Galbadia Garden two weeks back. It was also a good thing she never got around to taking them off. She sent the fire GF a wave of gratitude as he practically preened. She had found out early on that Ifrit appreciated compliments and thanks on a regular basis and as long as she gave him plenty of Grats and Glacial Eyes to roast, he was pretty much a happy camper. Except for that time when she had to loan him out to Squall; it was like dealing with a teenage girl going through an extremely intense PMS cycle.

That’s when the Grats really came in handy; the bite-size chocolates of the monster variety.

She brushed off the lick of flame clinging to the fabric of her gloves and, with a sigh, she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Maybe it was a bad idea to pair the two of them up.

“Sorry about that, Quisty.” Selphie tucked her nunchukus behind her back trying to look repentant, but the manic grin threatening to split her face wasn’t helping her case.

The only thing her partner-in-crime offered was an “Oops,” and a lack of any attempt to hide his own grin and the wild gleam in his eyes.

Quistis crossed her arms under her chest, her hand resting against the leather of her coiled whip. The Quad was a mess, almost as bad when Galbadia launched the missile strike. At least there wasn’t a missile that might still have some sort of ignition or trigger. Then again, those two could probably do even more damage if left on their own. “So, do I even want to know what happened?”

“Probably not,” the two said in unison before breaking out in laughter, leaning against each other for support. They were close enough to being the same height, except for the slight advantage Selphie’s boots gave her. Their height wasn’t the only similarity between them; they had the same energy about them. It showed itself in the way they didn’t even balk at the destruction done by whatever explosive they had gotten their hands on, the way they grinned, the constant movement and the look in their eyes that plainly said, “If I can still smile and laugh like this than the world isn’t a lost cause.”

Quistis just sighed. “Selphie, if this has anything to do with that festival you’re planning; I believe I told you before that pyrotechnics are out.”

Selphie and Duo did have the small grace to look sheepish before Duo spoke up, “At least we weren’t planning on using a missile or anything.”

Quistis just sighed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to be witty, but I mostly just fail. Blame any mistakes on Ifrit throwing a hissy fit.
> 
> 8/16/15: After playing through Final Fantasy 8 again, I have come to realize that I made a mistake; the missile was not in the Quad at Balamb Garden, but Trabia. I will eventual fix it.


End file.
